


Достойный преемник

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: Рамси — сплошное разочарование, он неспособен измениться из-за своей дурной крови. Теон тоже разочарование своего рода, но с его кровью все в порядке. Ему нужны лишь твердая рука и наставления истинного лорда-отца.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone I can teach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779446) by [sternflammenden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden). 



> Бета:  
> [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)  
> Фанфик переведен на ЗФБ 2017 для команды WTF PLIO Bastards 2017

Когда его забрали у милорда Рамси и передали Русе Болтону, контраст был разительным. Исчезли плеть и ножи, окрики и жестокие побои. Несмотря на то, что именно от лорда Болтона бастард унаследовал свою жестокость, сам он был чистоплотен, и не марал чужой кровью собственных рук. Чудовищно нелепа мысль о том, что лицо Русе Болтона может исказить ухмылка с пузырьками слюны на губах, а рука начнет нетерпеливо размахивать свежевальным ножом, попеременно то лаская, то нанося новые раны. В арсенале лорда Русе только слова. Мягкий голос, разговоры и наставления, а холодное неодобрение — худший вид наказания. 

Теон быстро понимает, что оно не менее опасно, чем гнев его бывшего хозяина, и ранит так же больно. Он испытывает к лорду Болтону чувство, которое давно позабыл, а возможно, и вовсе никогда не знал. Уважение. 

Теперь ему прислуживают и кормят до отвала, а Русе Болтон с легкой насмешкой наблюдает за ним. Сам он ест очень мало, а Теон, голодавший долгие недели, объедается за столом, щедро запивая вином поданные блюда. Теперь его моют слуги, которые пытаются скрыть свое отвращение к незажившим язвам и рубцам. Раны Теона постепенно исцеляются благодаря лечению молчаливого мейстера, и ужасное зловоние, что окутывало его исхудавшее тело, пропало без следа. Теперь его наряжают в богатые одежды — бархат и шелка, которые он носил, когда мнил себя будущим принцем или даже королем, — они скрывают увечья, нанесенные Рамси. 

И вот, когда он чувствует себя в безопасности и не вздрагивает при малейшем шорохе, одет как подобает знатному юноше, а благодаря обильным трапезам уже не похож на скелет, обтянутый кожей, его снова приводят к Русе Болтону, который улыбается и одобрительно кивает.

— Годится, — говорит Болтон тихим голосом и осматривает Теона. Отстраненный взгляд задерживается на его лице. — Ты будешь хорошо служить мне, Теон Грейджой.

Почему-то от этой фразы его бросает в дрожь, и он ненавидит себя за это. 

***  
Итак, началась новая жизнь. Лорд Болтон взял его под свое покровительство и заставляет принимать участие в советах, которые он каждую ночь проводит со своими знаменосцами. Теперь Русе Болтон — Хранитель Севера. Теон чувствует, что тот относится к нему, словно к домашней зверушке, как прежде милорд Рамси. 

На советах Теон внимательно следит за тем, как Русе Болтон, негромко намекая на угрожающие последствия неповиновения, вынуждает бесстрашных воинов-северян принимать его решения. Некоторых лордов Русе потчует лестью вместо угроз, прекрасно зная слабости всех своих людей. Каждый из них — загадка для Теона, однако лорд Болтон читает их, словно замусоленные книги, ничего не упуская. 

Теон слушает, как Болтон и его капитан Уолтон Железные икры составляют планы сражений — одни будут разрешаться перьями, другие — мечами. Когда Русе Болтон спрашивает мнение Теона, он немногословен, потому что боится ошибиться или ненароком оскорбить. Обычно его высказывания осмеивают. 

Лорд Болтон использует Теона и иначе. Подобно Рамси, он берет его в свою спальню. Однако Русе делает это совсем по-другому, без грубости или жестокости. Твердая рука направляет Теона, заставляя опуститься на колени. Из-за отсутствующих пальцев он неловко распускает шнуровку бриджей, а затем глубоко заглатывает член Русе. Теон использует весь свой скудный набор ласк, которыми может хоть как-то угодить этому холодному человеку. Тот почти не реагирует на его прикосновения. Теон каждый раз гадает: возьмет его к себе в постель молчаливый Русе Болтон или нет? Когда тот насилует его, жесткие руки впиваются в тело, словно железные оковы, оставляя после себя следы-отпечатки — единственные отметины, которыми награждает его новый хозяин. Теон не жалуется, ведь молодая жена Болтона должна скоро родить, поэтому он занимает ее место в постели. Жалкая замена и жалкое место, но это единственное, чего он сейчас достоин. 

С каждым днем в его душе растет темное восхищение Русе Болтоном — его прошлым, скрытым ото всех и запятнанным кровью. Оно волочится за ним, словно плащ из кожи врага, но Русе не терзают угрызения совести. Лорд Болтон принимает себя таким, каков он есть. Теон завидует ему и отчаянно желает того же. Он начинает потихоньку подражать Русе. Крадучись, он пробирается в подземелья молчаливых залов Дредфорта, преодолевая свои прежние страхи, и тайком листает древние книги, что пылятся на забытых полках. Теон следит за безмолвным правлением лорда Болтона — приглядывается, выжидает и изучает. 

***  
Когда все идет наперекосяк, когда Рамси в бешенстве из-за вьюги, разразившейся над стенами Винтерфелла, когда Фреи готовы переметнутся на другую сторону из-за лорда Мандерли, который плетет интриги и ведет свою тайную игру, — в один из вечеров, далеко за полночь, Русе Болтон обращается к Теону:

— Как обуздать моего сына? 

Теон до крови прикусывает губу. Он молчит, потому что прежде Русе никогда не просил у него совета, и Теон боится, отчаянно боится сказать неверные слова. Нарастает гнетущая тишина, и взгляд Болтона постепенно леденеет. Теон, задыхаясь от страха, начинает говорить. 

— Пошлите его в авангард. — Он опускает глаза. 

Теон испытывает острое чувство отвращения к себе — постыдная измена, предательство своего прежнего хозяина. Перевертыш. К тому же Теон не уверен, это ли хочет услышать Болтон, но раз начал — останавливаться уже нельзя.

— Пошлите его и его людей в авангард. Пожертвуйте ими.

Болтон молчит, внимательно разглядывая его с непроницаемым лицом. Теон принимает это за знак продолжать.

— Пусть он будет разгромлен. Пусть он падет. Пусть он сгорит, — наконец произносит Теон, вспоминая донесения разведчиков о Станнисе Баратеоне и Красной женщине: они приносят огненные жертвы какому-то Красному богу. 

Он не может заставить себя выговорить имя «Рамси» — при одной только мысли о милорде язык прилипает к гортани. К своему удивлению Теон ощущает мрачное торжество — месть, о существовании которой он и не подозревал, оказывается, подспудно зрела в его душе. 

— Что, если он догадается? — спрашивает Болтон. 

Он берет Теона за руку, холодные, как лед, пальцы поглаживают кожу.

Теону хочется отдернуть руку, ему противны холодные влажные прикосновения, к тому же он стыдится своего увечья. Однако он не смеет и, преодолев себя, продолжает говорить. 

— Он самоуверен, безрассуден и слишком полагается на свой меч. И еще он чересчур горяч, вы это говорили неоднократно и ему, и мне. — Теон замолкает, понимая, что наболтал лишнего. 

Лицо полыхает красным, нутро словно скрутило в узел. 

— Скорее всего, мой сын погибнет, — говорит Болтон без тени эмоций. — А что прикажешь делать мне? Знатный дом без наследников — легкая добыча. Он властвует до тех пор, пока не умрет последний из рода.

— Леди Уолда, — отвечает Теон, едва дыша. Пальцы Болтона все сильнее стискивают его руку. — Она скоро родит вам наследника. 

Болтон усмехается:

— Грудной младенец неподходящий преемник. Что, если я умру прежде, чем он вырастет?

Теон молчит, хотя прекрасно знает, что говорить дальше. Он догадывается, что Болтон ожидает услышать именно эти слова, однако не решается произнести их вслух. Это чересчур смело для нежеланного сына Пайка, униженного обесчещенного изгнанника. Это чересчур дерзко для слуги, который не так давно жил на псарне, кутался в грязные лохмотья, подбирал объедки и ел крыс, чтобы выжить. С тревожным сердцем Теон произносит то, о чем давно втайне мечтает. 

— Назначьте достойного преемника, который будет править до тех пор, пока ваш наследник не повзрослеет. Назначьте опекуна — из тех людей, кому вы доверяете, кто способен править. Кого вы сможете научить. Того, кто подойдет. 

Болтон улыбается, и это страшит Теона. Как обычно, глаза Русе Болтона бесстрастны, а улыбка больше похожа на гримасу мертвеца.

— Того, кто подойдет, — повторяет Болтон и проводит пальцем по выступающей скуле Теона. — Кого я смогу научить.

— Того, кто мог бы стать вашим сыном, — шепчет Теон, когда Болтон ведет его к кровати и начинает медленно раздевать.

Золото на черном вскоре сменят оттенки розового — цвет обнаженной кожи, цвет освежеванной плоти… Когда Русе входит в него, Теон улыбается, понимая, что наконец-то обрел свое настоящее место.


End file.
